lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Anne Bellhope
Anne Bellhope was a female Challenger that competed in The White Games. She hailed from the United States. Overall she placed 4th out of 24. 'Early Life' Anne was born in Las Vegas, Nevada to Richard, a government official and Carradina, a socialite of Italian descent, Bellhope. They had two sons before Anne and were a wealthy couple. Anne lived a relaxed lifestyle, supported by the Bellhope fortune, until the age of 12, when she was enrolled into a boarding school. At the boarding school, she met a girl called Alisent, a girl of Eastern European descent, who was bullied because of her background. She hadn't been born into wealth, her family earned it. Anne offered to be her friend. Alisent happily accepted it. The two became close friends, until Anne reached the age of 16. Anne noticed that Alisent didn't turn up to class and was not in her dormitory room. After truanting from school to go on a long search, Anne ended up discovering that Alisent had been murdered. On the same night that she discovered this, she found Alisent's killer, an Eastern European man named Monzaroc. Monzaroc distracted Anne from her ambition to avenge Alisent by making romantic advances towards her and blackmailing her. Anne gave in, but hated herself for it. Six months later, Anne had enough. She knew that Monzaroc was planning on using her as a scapegoat for Alisent's murder and faked her death, altering her appearance and knowing that she didn't have the power to match him. She also knew that her family would eventually find out that she didn't actually die. Now on her own, Anne looked for temporary accommodation. A kind couple named the Parmonts took her in, which she was grateful for. This lasted until her 17th birthday. 'Personality' Anne was a straightforward girl who normally hated arguments and confrontations and desired a peaceful life. But she was not afraid to stand up for herself and did have some capability of being brutally honest in her. However, during her time in the White Games, she changed her straightforward mindset in the hopes of surviving. 'Appearance' She had long and curly blonde hair, light blue eyes and fair skin. 'Rankings' 'Games' Anne was among the twenty-four teenagers choosen for The White Games. On the first day, she was in the suburb area; as she was spotted by Clarice Barron. She takes shelter in the houses. In Day 2, Anne finds Clarice after noticing that one of the doors was closed, when the rest had been open. The two end up fighting. One of Anne's knives hit Clarice in the left arm, but this doesn't faze her as the fighting continues. Just when Anne had thought she gained the upper hand, Clarice bites her. Becoming somewhat incapacitated, Anne lets Clarice escape; lamenting on the fact that she never thought to set off her collar. Day 3 saw Anne, who is still in the suburbian area, attempting to heal the wounds on her arms. As she enters the living room, Fausto, Imogen and Oreo enter. She hides underneath the bed in the spare bedroom, managing to evade being caught by Oreo and Imogen; who go to meet up with Fausto. Anne sees this as an opportunity to escape, but Imogen catches her and engages her in yet another fight, which catches the attention of Fausto. Eventually, due to the fight giving her an easy way out, Anne gets her escape. Anne is next seen in the resort, as she goes for the air drop. This leads her to attack Justine Leonard, but her brother Felix defends her. Anne takes the supplies and leaves. The day after, she kills Johanna in the forest with a knife to the skull. Mr White's ranking rules change in Day 6 ensured that Anne, at ranking #1, couldn't kill anyone - leaving her in the most vulnerable position. She walks up a path that takes her to a cliff, near the lighthouse. Anne notices Chris Barnard, who has gone insane. Chris, mistaking Anne for one of his victims, shoots her in the thigh with his bow. Despite the pain from the arrow, Anne spends Day 7 looking for a passageway. She encounters Clarice again and fights her. As she gives up her search and is taunted by hallucinations of Monzaroc, she sees Sami. The duo end up finding the passageway together. A relieved Anne falls asleep in the newly-discovered room. Anne is not seen again until the finale. She appears from the tunnels, carrying a handgun. The handgun turns out to have no ammo in it. Sami then uses the chance to activate Anne's collar. Despite trying to kill the remaining Challengers, Anne eventually meets a grisly end; as she is blown up. Kills Johanna Cisse Allies N/A Other Killed by: Sami Bitar 'Aftermath' Sami didn't consider himself to be the perpetrator of Anne's death. He considered Mr White to be responsible. Later, Oreo discovers murals of each of the Challengers deaths; one depicting Anne being blown up. Oreo skips this mural, not wishing to relive it again. 'Trivia' TBD Category:Females Category:Throwing Knive Users Category:17 year olds Category:The White Games Category:4th Place Category:Finalist